Our Love
by chemistry4
Summary: Chanbaek/Baekyeol. GS/Genderswitch. DLDR/No Bash/Flame. Rate T . RnR


**Our Love**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (15)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (15) °**

 **Kim Jongin (15)**

 **Suport :**

 **Kris (16)**

 **Luhan (16)**

 **Tao (16)**

 **Suho (25)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS for Byun Baekhyun. OOC. Typo(s). PWP, maybe.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **No Bash/Flame**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading^^**

Halo, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, siswa tingkat dua di Parang Junior High School. Yup! Umurku masih Lima belas tahun, masih muda kan. Eits, tapi jangan salah, begini-begini pikiranku sudah dewasa, bukan dewasa yang seperti itu ya. Maksudku, aku tidak terlalu kekanakan lah.

Aku mempunyai sahabat, namanya Kim Jongin kebetulan dia tetanggaku, jadi kami sudah saling mengenal dari kecil. Dan aku sangat tau, sahabatku itu sangat mesum.

Karena ini hari minggu, maka seperti biasa Jongin main kerumahku. Aku sih sebetulnya sudah muak, hampir setiap hari melihat tampang gelapnya itu. Sudah hitam mesum lagi, apalagi dia selalu mengejekku, aku dikatai _**Gay**_ karna sampai sekarang aku belum punya pacar. Aku sih santai saja, lagipula aku ini kan masih muda, masih harus menyiapkan untuk sekolah dan masa depanku. Hidupku masih panjanggg..

"Hey Hitam. Kau sedang apa sih serius sekali." Aku curiga saat melihat Jongin dengan tampang serius melihat layar ponselnya. Tidak berkedip dan nampak menahan napasnya, dan berkeringat *eww

"Sudah diam, jangan banyak tanya, jangan ganggu aku!" Dia membentakku, aku kesal. Aku kan hanya bertanya, dasar menyebalkan.

Karena terlalu penasaran, akhirnya aku melirik ponsel Jongin.

"Memangnya kau sedang melihat ap-"

"Astaga!" Dan aku terkejut, dilayar itu menampilkan dua orang berbeda jenis dan mereka sedang bertelanjang bulat! si laki-laki tengah meremas dada si wanita sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, posisi mereka, si laki-laki sedang memangku si wanita.

"Ssttt.. Diam brengsek! kau mau kita ketahuan?" Ucapnya kesal sambil membekap mulutku dengan tangannya, aku melotot dan langsung menepis tangannya.

 **Apa? Kita? Aku saja tidak ikutan menoton, enak saja dia membawa-bawa namaku!**

"Kita? Enak saja, aku tidak ikutan!" Bentakku, aku tentu tidak terima. Aku kan hanya melirik! me-li-rik!

"Tapi tadi kau kan sudah lihat, Yeol." Bantah Jongin tapi matanya tetap melihat ke layar ponselnya, dasar!

"Tadi kan hanya melirik! Dasar brengsek, jangan bawa-bawa aku, sudah sana pergi aku tidak mau ketahuan sama Suho Hyung lagi. Cepat sana keluar!"

Aku mendorong Jongin keluar dari kamarku, bisa gawat kalau aku ketahuan -lagi- sedang menonton video mesum berasama Jongin, bisa-bisa uang jajanku dipotong dan aku tidak bisa membeli koleksi boneka Rillakumaku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku itu termasuk siswa populer disekolah, ayolah siapa yang tidak jatuh hati padaku? Aku tampan, aku tinggi, aku cukup pintar dan lagi aku tidak merokok. Asal kalian tau saja, hampir semua temanku itu perokok. Aku sempat berpikir, apa enaknya rokok? Lebih baik uangnya kusimpan saja, lumayan untuk membeli boneka Rillakuma. Yeah!

 **Ngomong-ngomong tentang boneka Rillakuma, jangan menganggapku tidak normal ya. Menurutku Rillakuma itu jauh lebih keren daripada Barbie.**

Kembali ke cerita..

Aku dan teman-temanku saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolah, tempat biasa untuk bersantai. Disini kami bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas. Seperti Jongin yang dengan santai menonton video mesum, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Apa dia tidak bosan, setiap hari menonton video mesum? dan pasti jawabannya tidak, karna dia memang mesum.

Selain Jongin, disini juga ada Sunbaeku dari club futsal. Kris, Tao dan Luhan Hyung. Mereka itu perokok, bahkan mereka mengaku mulai merokok saat masih duduk disekolah dasar. Daebak!

"Heh Yeol, ayo cobalah. Sebatang saja, kujamim kau akan ketagihan." Ucap Kris Hyung sambil menyalakan rokok yang terjepit dibelahan bibirnya.

"Tidak." Tolakku.

"Ah dasar banci!" Sahut Luhan Hyung sambil menatapku garang.

 **Banci? What the..**

"Apa? Banci? Aku itu Manly bukan banci!" Ucapku dengan nada marah, aku itu Manly, enak saja dikatai banci.

"Kalau begitu, ambil dan hisap ini." Kris Hyung menyodorkan sebatang rokok dan korek padaku.

Aku hanya menatapnya malas, kata Suho Hyung aku tidak boleh masuk kedalam pergaulan yang tidak sehat, salah satunya merokok.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak merokok. Karna merokok itu bisa membuat kita cepat mati." Sekali lagi aku menolaknya, karna aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak mau terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang tidak sehat.

"Hahaha,, dasar bocah. Rokok itu enak, bisa merilekskan pikiran kita. Apalagi untukmu yang sedang pusing memikirkan ujian kenaikan. Ayolah.." Luhan Hyung menepuk pundakku, mencoba meracuni pikiranku.

"Tetap saja aku akan mati muda. Sudahlah, aku mau kekelas saja." Aku berdiri dan segera meninggalkan atap sekolah. Meninggalkan Jongin juga yang masih asyik menonton video mesum.

"Chanyeol Gentleman sekali ya.." Kudengar Tao memujiku, dan ada rasa senang saat mendengar ada orang yang menyebutku Gentleman!

"Gentleman apanya, cemen sih iya." Aku tau itu suara Kris Hyung! Sunbae paling menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia baik sih.

"Iya betul, dan payah. Haha haha.." Dan yang ini Luhan Hyung, dia laki-laki tapi wajahnya cantik. Dan anehnya dia mendapat julukan _**Playboy**_ tingkat kakap!

Saat aku hampir sampai dikelasku, tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang, akibat terlalu asyik main game diponsel.

"Ah maaf.." Aku berjongkok, bermaksud membatu korbanku. Tapi wajahku langsung muram saat tau ternyata orang yang kutabrak itu adalah Byun Baekhyun, gadis galak yang terus terang saja ingin kuhindari, dia berisik sih.

"Bantu aku berdiri! Lihat, kakiku terluka!"

 **Tuh kan, baru kubicarakan sifat aslinya sudah keluar.**

"Hngg, aku kan tidak sengaja." Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, sekarang bantu aku berdiri dan antarkan aku ke UKS!"

Galaknya, dan apa itu, menyuruhku? enak saja, aku tidak mau.

 _ **Never**_!

"Cih, ini hanya luka kecil noona manja. Kalau kakimu patah baru aku mau melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Aku melirik lukanya, luka kecil saja meminta ini-itu, memang aku siapanya. Heol~

"Jadi, kau menyumpahiku? Dasar jahat!" Dia mentapku sambil menusuk-nusuk keningku dengan jarinya.

"Hey, tidak usah mendramatisir begitu." Aku segera menepis tangannya, lalu mengusap keningku yang terasa sakit. Kuku jarinya tajam sekali, pasti keningku merah.

"Sakit, hikss.." Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis sambil mengelus kakinya yang sedikit lecet. Aku memutar bola mataku malas, sudah galak, drama queen pula.

"Ya! Kau bukan balita lagi, jatuh begitu saja menangis."

"Hwaa.. kau memarahiku! hwaaa.. Nappeun namja!" Dia menangis semakin kencang ditambah lagi dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya *masihdiposisiselonjor, aku menjambak rambutku karna ulahnya.

"Stttttt..." Kuletakkan jari telunjukku dibibirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS, sekarang jangan menangis lagi ya." Ucapku setenang mungkin, mencoba menenangkan bayi besar ini. Sabar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu tangisannya pun berhenti. Aku sempat lega melihat itu, dipikiranku Baekhyun itu ternyata gadis polos. Tapi saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan _**puppy**_ -nya aku baru menyadari sesuatu..

"Hikss.. Gendong."

 **Tuh kan, banyak maunya.**

"Apa?!"

"Gendong! Atau aku menangis lagi." Ancamnya, dan bodohnya aku menurutinya. Benar-benar bodoh.

 **Ya daripada dia menangis lagi, lebih baik kuturuti saja lah. Agar urusanku dengannya cepat selesai dan aku bebas, yes!**

"Cepat naik." Karna dari tadi aku berjongkok langsung saja aku membelakanginya. Merelakan punggungku untuk dinaiki Byun Baekhyun.

"Yehe.. Chanyeol baik. Nanti obati lukaku ya.." Baekhyun menaiki punggungku lalu aku berdiri, huh dia ini kenapa ringan sekali. Apa dia kekurangan gizi. Ah, mau kurang gizi atau apapun itu aku tidak peduli. Yang penting urusanku dengannya cepat selesai.

"Lalu apa lagi? kau mau aku menidurimu?" Ucapku mencoba menggodanya. Aku sendiri juga bingung, kenapa mulutku bisa mengeluarkan _**kalimat kotor**_ seperti ini didepan gadis. Mungkin karna aku terlalu kesal dengannya.

"Ya! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul pundakku, sepertinya marah. Haha, lucu sekali dia itu. Sedikit-sedikit galak lalu cengeng dan saat marah malah menggemaskan begini.

 **Tidak! Tidak! Menggemaskan apanya sih! Kenapa kau begini, Yeol. Sadar! sadar!**

"M-maksudku, menidurkanmu. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau sama gadis galak sepertimu. Aku sih ogah."

"Tapi setidaknya aku cantik."

Aku sedikit salah tingkah saat dia memuji dirinya, memang sih Baekhyun itu cantik, manis lagi tapi sayangnya dia galak. Kalau saja dia tidak galak, aku mau-mau saja kok menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pacarku. Ya, tidak buruk juga lah..

"Pfftt.. kata siapa? pasti orang yang mengataimu cantik itu orang gila." Aku menggodanya lagi. Siapa yang mau memuji Baekhyun cantik? dia kan galak. Dasar gadis galak tapi anehnya manis.

"Eomma." Ucapnya polos.

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku, merasa bersalah juga sih. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatai Ibunya, lagipula aku tidak tau kalau yang mengatainya cantik itu Ibunya.

"A-ah, maaf.. aku tidak bermasud-"

"Huu,, santai saja." Sahutnya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dipundakku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Baekhyun!" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, agar Baekhyun serius sedikit.

"Hmm. Tidak apa-apa. Eomma dirumah, pasti tidak mendengar." Ucapnya dengan nada tidak bersemangat dan aku merasakan Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leherku lalu menghirup perpotongan leherku. Aku merasa ada yang terbang disekitar perutku dan tubuhku seketika menegang.

 **Demi Tuhan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun!**

"Chanyeol, baumu harum. Aku suka baumu." Ucapnya sambil terus mengusak-usakan hidungnya dipundakku.

 _ **Deg deg deg**_

 **Sial, kenapa aku berdebar..**

Sesampainya di UKS langsung saja kubanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Uh, kasar sekali sih." Baekhyun mengeluh sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah kotak P3K. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan berada didekatnya.

Dan itu dia! Setelah ketemu langsung saja kuhampiri Baekhyun.

"Kemari, mendekatlah." Ucapku dingin lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun agar mendekat padaku lalu kuperiksa luka dikakinya.

 **Kakinya kurus sekali, terlalu kurus untuk gadis galak seperti dia.**

"Kaki sekecil ini tersandung kerikil saja pasti patah." Aku meneteskan obat merah ke lukanya, sambil sesekali menggodanya.

"Ya! Kakiku ini kuat, buktinya aku ditabrak raksasa saja hanya lecet." Aku tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan membalasku, dia mengataiku raksasa? yang benar saja!

"Kau ini, sudah baik aku mengobati lukamu tapi kau malah mengataiku raksasa. Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Ucapku seolah-olah marah padanya, padahal niatku hanya bercanda tapi reaksinya sangat menggemaskan. Dia ketakutan, buktinya saja dia meremas roknya sambil menunduk.

 **Pffttt**

"Ma-maaf, Chanyeol."

"Maaf saja? Hatiku ini sakit, maaf saja tidak cukup." Ucapku sedikit mendramatisir, aku mengelus dadaku lalu memejamkan mata, memasang ekspresi seolah-olah aku kesakitan.

"L-lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Ucapnya panik.

 **Ini kesempatan untuk mengerjainya hahaha..**

"Hmm.. Setelah ini pijiti aku."

"Tidak mau!"

 **Tidak mau katanya, setelah dia menyuruhku melakukan ini-itu?! Benar-benar gadis ini!**

"Aku pegal, menggendongmu itu juga butuh tenaga!"

"Tapi nanti dimaafkan ya?"

"Aku tidak janji."

"Ya! jangan memanfaatkanku!" Baekhyun memukul lenganku, ugh tenaganya kuat sekali sih.

"Ish. Baiklah, setelah kau memijitku kau kumaafkan."

"Yehe..!"

"Tapi jangan panggil aku raksasa lagi ya."

"Hmm. Baiklah, Park Chanyeol."

"Tampan." Sambungku, dan dia menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau harus memanggilku Park Chanyeol Tampan. Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?" Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Iya. Harus!" Ucapku ngotot.

"B-baiklah, Park Chanyeol T-tam-pan.." Aku tau Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan terpaksa.

"Hey, ulangi dengan jelas."

"Park Chanyeol Tampan yang menyebalkan!" Setelah itu satu hantaman bantal mengenai wajahku sampai aku jatuh terbaring diranjang UKS lalu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan UKS sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

 **Kenapa jadi aku yang berbaring disini. Sebenarnya yang sakit siapa sih?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana?**

 **.**

 **Kalau banyak typo, maklumin aja ya ._.V**

 **Tapi, makasih banget buat Someone yang udah mau ngingatin kalau fic ini banyak typo. Tanpamu aku mah apa :V, pokoke thanks deh buat kamu wahay Someone *okeinilebayy**

 **.**

 **Selamat berpuasa ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR juseyohh~**


End file.
